


Derniere Danse

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [13]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: myungsoo centric, the other members are mentioned so briefly, this is kinda trippy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: Myungsoo hasn't ever seen that man before, he's sure of it, so why does he feel so familiar?





	Derniere Danse

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song and video for derniere danse by indila

When myungsoo was little he remembers seeing a man who seemed out of place, lost. He was sitting in the back of his parents little grey car and the streets looked deserted. His parents were inside the shop they were parked in front of and myungsoo was alone inside the car.

It was a fairly warm day, on the verge of spring and summer. There were no clouds in the sky when they left the house but now that Myungsoo looks up he can see the hard angry clouds crowding the sky. Myungsoo rests his head on his skinny arms and stares at the man.

He was bloody, like he had gotten beaten up or was in a fight, he was wearing a dark grey suit one could mistake for black. He was looking around in all directions as if he was searching for something or someone. A double take in Myungsoo's direction is what makes the man finally notice Myungsoo's curious eyes.

A look crosses over the man's face; confusion, then recognition.

Myungsoo watches as the man pulls his wallet from his back pocket and takes something out from inside before starting his walk over to Myungsoo's parents' car. He stops right in front of the window Myungsoo is closest to and signals for him to roll the window down.

Myungsoo is a very bright child, he's been told so by his parents and his teachers and practically everyone he talks to. He knows he's not supposed to talk to strangers, especially not when they're bloody and beaten up. But despite all of this, Myungsoo listens, he rolls down the window just enough to speak to the man.

The man doesn't say anything however, he looks down at what he had pulled from his wallet and looks back at Myungsoo before sticking his hand into the window and giving the photo to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo takes the photo from the man and looks down at it. He studies it for a short while, trying to figure out why this man would give him such a photo. It appears to be personal, Myungsoo can see the man himself among six others, so he can't imagine why he'd just hand it to Myungsoo like that. when Myungsoo looks back up to ask about it, the man is gone.

There's a loud crack of thunder that makes Myungsoo jump and quickly roll his window back up before the heavy rain starts. It beads down on the car around Myungsoo and he sees his parents run out of the shop with their bags and quickly hop into the car.

                                                                                                                                               ~☆~

Myungsoo laughs as he's punched in the face once again, this time his lip splits and he bleeds. He knows there will be a bruise on his cheek bone from a previous punch and he can just begin to feel his eye swell under the promise of a black eye.

When his assailant reals his clenched fist back for another harmful blow Myungsoo closes his eyes and waits for the pain, but it doesn't come. He feels the man let go of his now wrinkled dress shirt and he slowly opens his eyes. The man seems to have momentarily lost interest in Myungsoo.

Myungsoo is a very bright man, he's been told so by some of the smartest people he knows; Sungkyu, Sungyeol, Howon. so, when Myungsoo realizes the man's focus has drifted, he runs. He runs right out of the door and into the street. He looks up and down the street to see if there's anyone there to notice how disheveled he is.

This is when Myungsoo notices the little grey car. The little grey car with a young boy in the back seat. Myungsoo is confused; he knows that logically this cannot be his parents car and he knows that logically that child in the back seat cannot be him.

But he remembers. Myungsoo remembers being ten years old and staring out the back window of his parents little grey car at a man who was confused and beaten.

Myungsoo pulls out his wallet and slowly takes out the picture of them. The picture of the seven of them smiling and laughing and having fun. The picture the man gave him when he was ten, the picture he took fifteen years later with his best friends.

Myungsoo walks to the car and waits for the boy, for himself, to roll down the window. He hands the photo to himself and leaves while he's distracted.

It starts to storm but Myungsoo smiles anyway.


End file.
